Adrift II Saved by love
by hermione2b
Summary: I know this episode had been rewritten before, but humor me. this is a translation of my french fic "A la dérive"... see resume in chapter 1...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or its characters (unfortunately).

Notes: I published this story in French but since some reviewers asked me, I translated it in English. Once again, English is not my first language so I hope there won't be too many errors. All mistakes are mine…

Resume: this story takes place in "Adrift II": Harm has been found and is in sickbay. Doctors and nurses are trying to save him. And Skates asked them if she can try. That's where my story begins.

=====JAG=====

**USS Patrick Henry / JAG HQ**  
**May 21st**  
**2215 local**

"Commander! Commander Rabb, wake up!"

"His temperature is still dropping." the nurse said.

"We're losing him!" the doctor added.

Skates, who was watching the scene, approached the bed and asked the doctor if she could try to talk to him. Since he didn't know what else to do, he decided to let her try. But after five minutes he realized that it was to no avail.

"I have another idea," Skates said, "We have to get in touch with Colonel Mackenzie at JAG headquarters. If there is someone who can do it, it's her!"

"We've got nothing to lose at this point."

After the connection ashore was made, the nurse handed the phone to Skates.

"JAG Headquarters, Gunnery Sergeant Galindez speaking."

"This is Lieutenant Hawkes. I need to speak to Colonel Mackenzie ASAP."

Galindez might have known who was on the line because six seconds later:

"Lieutenant, this is Colonel Mackenzie."

"Ma'am, he's not waking up. He is dying!"

Hearing the distress in the RIO's voice, Mac understood why Skates called her.

"Put the phone on his ear please!"

Skates did as told. Ignoring everyone in the bullpen and not knowing that they could here everything, Mac did her best to make her partner come back:

"Harm it's Mac. Harm I know you can hear me. I know you're here. You have to fight OK? You're gonna open your eyes and you're gonna survive… You're not gonna die Harm, do you hear me?!"

Tears were falling freely on her cheeks. If there was a doubt before, she now knew that she couldn't live without him.

"I need you Harm" she continued almost in a whisper, "please Harm. Don't leave me. I couldn't live without you… Harm!"

She heard the doctor's voice loud and clear:

"We're losing him!"

"Harm! No! You won't die, do you hear me?? Harm I need you! I love you!"

"Oh my god!" Skates whispered, "he's waking up!"

"Mac…"

It was just a whisper but everyone heard it.

"Yes Harm. Hold on OK?"

"I love you Mac."

"I love you too sailor."

Skates took the phone back.

"He is awake ma'am. He's gonna make it."

"Really?"

"The doctor said so."

"Thank God!" Mac whispered.

"Ma'am, can I call you back when he'll be able to talk?"

"Yes. I'm staying here for now."

After she hung up, Mac realized how quiet it was around her. She turned around and saw her colleagues' and friends' faces, but most of all Mic's and Renée's faces. Mac knew she had to face them. But for now, she just wanted to be alone. She walked in her office, closed the door and sank into her chair. She was exhausted, physically and emotionally; but she was happy. Harm was alive, told her he loved her too. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift toward her flyboy.

**Meanwhile in the bullpen**

The admiral went back to his office, Bud and Harriet went back home at their superior's insistence. Tiner and Gunny were at their desk. All of them had heard the "conversation" between the Colonel, the Commander and Lt Hawkes. Indeed, without Mac knowing, Lieutenant Singer put the loudspeaker of the phone on. Mac, worried about Harm, didn't even notice. The others, wanting news on Commander Rabb didn't say anything.

After hearing her boyfriend's confession, Renée went in his office, sat down and cried. Mic came to see her ten minutes later, confused himself even he knew it was only a matter of time until his fiancée realized her love for Harm.

Mic knocked on the doorframe. Renée turned around and he saw the tears in her eyes. She also saw the tears in his eyes.

"I suppose it was only a matter of time" she whispered.

"I suppose so."

"And now?"

"I have to talk to Sarah. And I think that once Harm is better, you'll have to have a conversation with him."

"I think you're right."

When she saw him turn to leave, Renée called him:

"Good luck Mic."

"I think it's too late for that."

He got out of Harm's office and walked his future ex-fiancée's.

Mic got out three minutes later. He looked at Renée, smiled shyly at her and left the JAG offices with a heavy heart. Deep down he knew that Mac loved Harm but he thought once they were married, she would learn to love him.

In Harm's office, Renée was thinking approximately the same things. She knew that Harm's heart had always belonged to Mac, that she was his dream girl. One day while they were making love, Renée thought she heard Harm call her Sarah. But she quickly forgot, thinking she was hallucinating. Now she wasn't sure anymore. She stood up and wandered around the office. She noticed the pictures on the shelves: one of Harm with his father (copy of the one he had in his apartment), a picture of the JAG staff after Surface Warfare Ball, a picture of him with his squadron while he was stationed on the Patrick Henry. But the picture which drew her attention was the one put down between two law books. It was a picture of Harm and Mac at Little AJ's christening. Mac was looking at the baby in her arms and Harm had an arm around her shoulders. His other hand was on his partner's hand, the hand holding the baby. But he wasn't looking at the baby. He was watching Mac. There was tenderness in his eyes, which he never had when looking at Renée.

She put the picture back on the shelf, looked around the office one last time, got out and closed the door. She looked around the bullpen and saw Tiner and Gunny looking at her. She asked them to notice Harm's parents and, like Mic before her, she left the JAG for what would probably be the last time.

**JAG HQ**  
**Mac's office**  
**2355 local**

Mac awoke with a start. After her discussion with Mic and their break up, she fell asleep in her chair. She had a horrible nightmare in which the Admiral announced that Harm's body was found, dead. She saw herself and heard herself scream.

She looked outside the window. The stormed calmed down. She closed her eyes for a moment and Harm's face appeared to her, smiling. He had this smile, the one he used only for her. She knew at this precise moment what she wanted to do. She stood and before she reached the door, the phone rang.

"Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie?"

"Colonel. This is Skates."

"Hey Skates. How is he?"

"He is awake. Still very weak but he'll survive. The doctor wants to keep him on board for a few days before transporting him to Bethesda next week."

"Is he able to speak?"

"Hang on!"

She heard the muffled voices of Harm and Skates. Then the phone hit something hard.

"Mac."

His voice wasn't that loud but Mac was relieved to hear him.

"Hey sailor! You scared me you know?"

"Sorry!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Better now that I can hear your voice."

There were a few seconds of silence before he spoke again.

"Mac, I remember what I said earlier. And I was thinking every word. I love you!"

"I love you too Harm. If you knew how much."

Tears were running down her cheeks again.

"Hey! Don't cry. I'm fine."

"You almost died."

"Yes, but I didn't. Thanks to you."

She couldn't hear anything for a minute and then she heard Skates' voice.

"He is exhausted ma'am. He needs to sleep."

"I understand. Thank you Skates. For everything."

"I'm glad I could've helped ma'am. The Commander is a good guy."

"Yes… I'm gonna find a helo and I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Are you it's wise to travel with this weather?"

"You didn't go out since a long time Lieutenant. The storm stopped. And nothing will prevent me from coming. Even if I have to swim."

"Yes ma'am!"

They both hung up and Mac exited her office. She spotted Gunny seated at his desk. He hung up his phone the moment Mac was near him.

"Gunny I need…"

"… The helo is leaving from Andrews in two hours ma'am. Just enough time for you to go home, take a shower, get dressed and prepare your duffel bag."

"Gunny you're amazing!"

"Just far-sighted ma'am."

"Thank you."

Then she turned and saw Tiner.

"Tiner, I have to…"

"… The Admiral has been notified and approved your trip. Captain Ingles, the skipper of the Patrick Henry is also aware of your arrival."

"Thank you Tiner. I owe you big guys."

She hurried to leave and reached the double doors of the bullpen when Gunny called out for her. She turned and saw him handing her a bunch of keys to her.

"I thought you may need a car."

She just realized that she came with from the restaurant. That seemed so far away now! She came back and retrieved the keys. To their astonishment she kissed Gunny's cheek, and then Tiner's.

"Thanks you two!"

**End of chapter One**

Tell me what you think!

Next chapter soon


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: see part 1.

I think I answered everyone but I want to thank all of you again for your comments : jpstar57, uahgirl-7, achaon, calimary, shazam12, marye904, gypsyrose06, MaileS, AAB, Vesja, Michi uk, cedim, Jeanaz8, colee41, starryeyes12, suzywallis.

=====JAG=====

**USS Patrick Henry**  
**Along the coasts of Virginia**  
**0315 local**

The helicopter had just touched the deck and Mac was ready to get out. A young ensign approached her and asked to follow him on the bridge where the skipper was waiting for her.

Mac only wanted one thing: go see Harm and stay by his side. But Captain Ingles asked for her to join him as soon as she would be here. So, that's what she was gonna do. Luckily he wouldn't keep her too long.

A sailor announced her when she arrived on the bridge:

"JAG on the bridge!"

Mac came to attention in front of the Captain.

"At ease Colonel. Nice to see you again."

"Same here Sir."

"I know that you want to see Commander Rabb so I won't keep you here more than a minute. I just wanted to congratulate you. Even if I don't know how you did it, it's thanks to you that we found him. And according to the doctors, nurses and Lt Hawkes, you saved his life on the phone. It's a miracle!"

"I'm sure he would have done the same for me."

"I think so too."

"Captain, with your permission, I'd like to see by myself how he is."

"Of course. Ensign Bills."

"Yes sir", the ensign said coming at attention in front of his captain.

"Take Colonel Mackenzie's bag in her quarters."

"Aye aye Sir!"

"Colonel," Ingles continued turning to her, "Corporal Olson will take you to sickbay."

"Thank you sir."

Mac saluted, turned and followed the marine to sickbay.

After having spoken with the nurse about Harm's condition, Mac entered in the room and went to the last curtain as indicated by the staff. Passing by, she saw Skates sleeping. She smiled and continued towards her beloved partner. She opened the curtain slowly and approached the bed. Seeing him so pale she held back a sob and she shuddered. Once by his side, she put her hand on his forehead, and caressed his cheek. He seemed so peaceful. He was enveloped in a warming blanket and the only part of him she could see was his head. She took the chair located in the corner of the room and sat by him. Since she couldn't hold his hand, she just laid her head on his chest and put her hand on his forehead. She dozed off like that, relieved by the beat of his heart under her ear.

**USS Patrick Henry  
****Sickbay  
****0704 local**

Harm started to wake up and felt a weight on his chest and his forehead felt warm. Even if it wasn't unpleasant, he opened his eyes to see what it was. He smiled when he saw his partner and best friend laying there, her head turned toward him and he stayed still, watching her. She seemed worried even in her sleep. For a moment he felt guilty. He knew he was the reason for that. He watched her for a long time before she started moving. She woke up with a start and looked all around her before her eyes fell on Harm. She managed to calm her breathing but Harm was worried.

"Are you okay marine's?"

"Yeah. Better now."

"Nightmare?"

"Yes but I don't really want to talk about it."

For almost a minute, none of them spoke. Then Mac broke the silence.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Seriously Harm."

"I'm fine Mac. I'm not one hundred percent of my capacities but I'm alive. You saved me twice."

"Yes", she said turning her head away from him. Harm knew something was bothering her.

"What's wrong Mac?"

"Nothing. I… I am so relieved you are alive. If you hadn't survived…", she let her sentence unfinished and raised her eyes to meet his. He could read the sadness in her looks but also something he couldn't pinpoint.

"Mac, talk to me."

"I feel so bad Harm, I'm so sorry!"

She burst into tears and held her head in her hands. Harm threw back the blanket and brought her to him. She didn't resist, stood up and put her head on his best friend's chest who closed his arms around her.

"Don't be sorry. You saved my life."

"Yes but it's my fault if you crashed."

"What?!". To say Harm was surprised was an understatement. "What are you talking about?"

She raised her head without leaving his arms and looked into his eyes.

"If I hadn't been so pissed off, if I had wished you luck before you left for the carrier, if I hadn't insisted that you come to this damn wedding…"

"Mac, stop! It's not your fault."

"Yes! I bring people around me nothing but unhappiness. All the men who passed in my life are either dead or feel like they were…"

"Mac" he interrupted. But she didn't pay him attention and continued.

"Eddie died because I let him drive when he was drunk. I killed Chris. Dalton died because of me. Mic is hurt because I don't love him. And you, you almost died because I was angry."

"Mac, stop that."

But she was going on and on.

"I'm sorry Harm. I'm so sorry. You were right to leave. You're better off without me. You should move away from me while you can."

Then she came out of his arms and left sickbay running.

"Mac!"

Harm sat up but his head was spinning so fast that he fell back down against the pillows. He was shocked by her reaction. Even if he understood her reasoning, he didn't blame her for his crash. On the contrary, she had saved his life twice: first by finding him in the middle of the ocean. And the second time by talking to him and asking him not to give up. She did it from miles away from him.

Harm thought for a moment and knew what he had to do. He called the nurse on duty to ask for some clothes and get out of here. He was still weak but he would find his partner. As stubborn as she might be, he would make her listen what he had to say. Now that he knew they had the same feelings for each other, he wouldn't let her push him away.

The nurse refused to let him go. Harm looked at Skates, woken up by all the noise, and without him saying a word, she understood he needed her help. Skates wasn't sure if it was a good idea but she knew Harm needed to find Mac. She faked a pain and Harm used this moment to sneak away. He went to the laundry room to find a correct uniform. Finally, he left the room and went in search for Mac.

=====JAG=====

hope you liked it ! next chapter probably next sunday!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see part 1.

Spoilers: none

Author's note : sorry for the delay. I've had a lot to do since my return from the US. hope you're gonna like this chapter ! that's the last before the last ! lol...

Reference to: "We the people", "Full engagement" and "Washington holiday" (season 2), "Impact" (season 3), "Yeah baby" and "Goodbyes" (season 4)

=====JAG=====

**USS Patrick Henry**  
**Fantail**  
**0751 local**

Mac was staring at the waves that the ship left in its path. She was still thinking about what she told Harm. Even if she was really thinking that she was a jinx to all the men in her life, it hurts having to move away from the man who counted the most in her life. But she had to. To protect him. She loved him too much to see him suffer.

The sun wasn't high in the sky yet but the clouds were covering it up. The scene was almost romantic if Mac wasn't so sad. She took a walk down memory lane, remembering her moments with him. After all, that was all she had left of him.

_Admiral: "Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb, Major Sarah Mackenzie"  
__Mac: "Mac"  
__Harm: "Harm"_

_Col. O'Hara: "Where did you find this sailor Sarah?"  
__Mac: "In a rose garden Uncle Matt."_

_Harm: "You're gonna be okay Mac. I'm gonna get you through this. I promise"_

_Mac: "Harm I know this is like dancing with your sister but you could just pretend it's fun."  
__Harm: "Mac I don't think of you as a sister."  
__Mac: "You don't?"  
__Harm: "No I don't"_

_Harm: "Hey, don't start crying."  
__Mac: "Hey."  
__Harm: "If people see marines crying it's gonna give the corps a bad name."  
__Mac: "Permission to hug the commander?"  
__Harm: "Sure, permission granted."  
__Mac: "I'm gonna miss you Harm."  
__Harm: "I'm gonna miss you too Sarah."_

_Harm: "Five years from this moment, if neither of us is in a relationship, we'll go halves on a kid."  
__Mac: "You and me? Have a baby together?"  
__Harm: "Yeah. With your looks and my brains he will be… perfect!"  
__Mac: "And what if SHE has YOUR looks and MY brains?"  
__Harm: "That could work too. So what do you say? Deal?"  
__Mac: "Don't make a promise you can't keep."  
__Harm: "I haven't yet."_

_Mac: "There is so much I wanna say to you but I can't, I can't find the words."  
__Harm: "I know."  
__Mac: "Damn you! Why am I the only one crying?"_

Mac was leaning against the railing and was crying her eyes out. That how Harm found her. He watched at his partner's shoulders shaking because of the strong sobs. A lump formed in his throat. She didn't seem to have heard him so he approached quietly and called for her:

"Mac?"

She turned around and forgot her pain for a moment, worried about Harm's health for now.

"What are you doing here? You should be laying down, you're still too weak to move around like that."  
"I totally agree with you."  
"The doctor let you go?" she asked suspiciously.  
"No, I ran away!"  
"Harm!"  
"If you hadn't run away, I wouldn't have had to look after you all around the ship."  
"I needed to think, to be alone."  
"And?"  
"And I was thinking what I said Harm: I refuse to see you get hurt because of me."  
"Too late."

She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. Even if she knew he was right… Her thoughts stopped when she heard him continue:

"I'm sure you're really thinking what you're saying. And you can tell me you do that for my well-being, for me not to suffer. I want you to look into my eyes. Look at me: do you realize how much what you said is breaking my heart? All this years I've never hoped to hear you say those words, to hear you say you love me but you did it. My heart lit up, warmed up, you literally give me life again when you talked to me on the phone! And now you're telling me that we need to part ways for my own good? Do you realize that what you're asking me is to put my heart in a cage again? To suffer? To die?" he finished in a sigh.

Tears continued to flow down on Mac's cheeks and she noticed that Harm was also crying. She seldom saw him cry and usually it was always concerning his father. She thought again about what he had just said and asked:

"You've never hoped to hear me say that I loved you but it's you who rejected me that night on the ferry in Sydney. I was ready to make our relationship move forward and you pushed me away."

"I wasn't ready Mac. I just came back at JAG, I was trying to put my life in good order. Because of me our friendship suffered when I left. I wanted to fix that up first before we could move things forward between us."

"I never stopped being your friend Harm. But things weren't easy after you left. If you knew how much I cried the first two weeks. Then I told myself that it was useless to feel sorry for myself. I tried to move on without you by my side. Without my best friend."

"I'm sorry Mac. If I knew how much that was hurting you I…"

"Don't tell me you would have stayed because I wouldn't believe you."

"No. But at least I would have tried to put you at rest. But the past is past and we can't change it. In the other hand, we can build our future. And I can't imagine my future without you in it."

He opened his arms to her. She went there voluntarily. Tears were still falling down. She had never cried so much in her entire life.

"I love you so much Harm."  
"I love you too Sarah. More than you can imagine."  
"Are you sure it's what you want?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Even knowing that I never had a long loving relationship with a man? And that most of the men I dated are dead or were hurt because of me?"  
"Well, if it can make you feel better, think about my relationships with women: Diane, Annie, Jordan. Maybe there is a reason why you and I never had long relationships in the past. Maybe we haven't found the right person for that."  
"And you think that I am this person for you?"  
"No, I don't _think_ so. I am sure of it!"

She raised her face to meet his eyes. Their tears were dried. He bent his head, put his lips on hers and kissed her tenderly. Their mouths opened almost at the same time. Their tongues started a passionate dance. Harm and Mac expressed all their love in this kiss. None of them had ever felt this before. When they lacked for air, they separate regretfully. Harm kissed her one more time and embraced her. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Mac felt her partner shivered against her.

"Oh my God! With all this I almost forgot that you shouldn't be standing up. Are you cold?"  
"A little bit. But that was worth it," he answered, smiling.  
"Come on Flyboy. Let's get you to bed."  
"Well, that's a good idea!" he said flirting with her.  
"Ah ha! Forget what you have in mind sailor. First, you're not in a good shape. And second, it's not really the place for that. Besides, when we get back, you have to talk to Renée."

Together they walked back toward the sickbay. Mac was supporting her with her arm around his waist.

"Does she know you're here?" asked Harm.  
"I don't know. But she heard our conversation like everyone else. That is, all the persons who were there at the rehearsal dinner."

Harm turned to look at her, surprised. So she told him everything: her own anxiety when she heard the news, the unbearable wait in JAG ops, her fear of losing him, and Skates' call.

"Mic told me later that Singer turned on the speakerphone. I was so worried about you that I didn't even notice. And to be honest it's not that bad. At least I didn't have to think about what I would tell Mic. But I'm sorry that Renée heard about it like this."  
"Maybe it's not so bad. I don't like to be the one breaking up. So I won't have to do it."  
"Harm!"  
"But I'll talk to her, I promise!"  
"Okay."

They arrived in sickbay and the doctor gave Harm an earful about his leaving like he did. Mac and Skates who had stayed behind while the doctor and the nurse were tucking him in and reinstalled the material, tried to contain their laughs when they saw Harm's face.

"I'm telling you: I'm fine!" Harm said.  
"Do I have to remind you Commander that a few hours ago you were fighting for you life?"

Mac's smile faded and Harm, sensing her distress, looked away from the doctor and looked at his best friend. He smiled to her and his look became loving.

"I know" he said to the doctor without taking his eyes away from Mac. "But love brought me back."

By now, Mac had the same smile and the same expression as Harm's in her eyes. And she knew that whatever happens in the future, Harm would be by her side. In joy and in pain, in sickness and in health. Wherever the place, together they would overcome the obstacles. But whatever happens, they would be happy.

So what did you think ? let me know ...

The last chapter is coming soon


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see part 1.

Spoilers: none

Thank you so much to all of you who read and reviewed this story. I'm so glad you liked it...

Here's the end of this story, set in the future.

=====JAG=====

**Rabb's residence**  
**May 23, 2050**  
**2033 local**

"Tell me the story again Granma!"

"Another day Darling. Granma is tired."

"Okay."

Sarah Rabb smiled at her great-granddaughter enthusiasm. Lizzie just turned eight years old. She was full of life and reminded her of her husband. She had the Rabb's smile and the same eyes as Harm. Thinking about her sailor, Mac smiled sadly. Her dear and beloved Harm joined his father two years earlier, dying from a cancer. And like every time she thought about him, memories rushed in her mind.

**_Flashback :_**

_They'd been together for two months and weren't hiding from others. It was useless since everybody heard their conversation. The Admiral had fought to keep them both at JAG for the moment. In exchange, the two officers had promised to keep their private life out of the office. And they had managed perfectly. _

_One morning three months after the tragic crash, the admiral called them in his office. He informed them that a judge's post was available. Indeed, Admiral Morris had decided to retire after 30 years in the service. After talking together, Mac and Harm decided that she was the one who would transfer. She would be in Captain Sebring's chain of command. _

_At the end of August, Harm had proposed. He had taken Mac out in his Stearman for a picnic in the mountains. _

"_Mac."_

_She turned to face him. He looked nervous._

"_Is everything alright Sweetheart?"_

_Harm smiled. Only Mac could calm him like that with one word. She knew how to use those words of endearment. Sometimes she would use them to get what she wanted._

"_Harm? Is everything okay?"  
_"_Yes. I was just thinking about what happened these last few months. These were the best three months of my life."_

_She smiled and tenderly caressed his cheek.  
_"_For me too sailor."_

_He took her hand and looked right into her eyes:_

"_I love you with all my heart Sarah. You know that, right?" He didn't wait for an answer and went on. "I love you more that I could have imagined. This day, in the Rose Garden, you captured my heart. And I never want to get out of this prison."_

_Mac already had tears in her eyes. When she saw Harm's hand into his pants' pocket and take out a small velvet box, she hold her breath. He opened the box and looked again in her eyes:_

"_Sarah, you would make me the happiest man on earth if you would be my wife. Will you marry me?"_

"_Yes."_

_It was barely a whisper but Harm heard it. She repeated it again and again, each time louder. Harm closed his arms around her and kissed her. They spent the afternoon showing their love to each other._

**_Fin du flashback_**

Mac was moving around the living-room and was looking at all the pictures surrounding the room. The picture of their wedding that same year, on Christmas Eve. A wedding simple and romantic like she had always pictured it. She smiled when she remembered Harm's reaction at her present for him the next morning.

**_Flashback :_**

"_Open!"  
_"_What is it?"  
_"_Open it and you'll see!"_

_She smiled when she saw her husband's face. He tore the paper open and found a long and thin box. A box with probably a pen inside._

"_A pen?"  
_"_Open it!"_

_He sighed and opened the box. It was a white pen without lead. Mac knew exactly when Harm had figured it out. He turned his head to look at her, a big smile on his face and asked:_

"_Is that what I think it is?"_

_Mac smiled and nodded._

"_We're gonna have a baby?"  
_"_Are you happy?"  
_"_Happy? I'm the happiest man on earth. I love you so much!"_

**_Fin du flashback_**

The twins were born in April 2002. She remembered the look of pure joy in Harm's eyes when he saw David and Kate for the first time. Her eyes fell on the pictures of their grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Harm and Mac were proud of all their kids. Their family was happy.

Professionally, Harm and Mac had had great carriers. Harm had been promoted Admiral and had taken over Admiral Chegwidden when he decided to retire. Mac finished her carrier a General and had taken over the head of the judiciary.

Sturgis had became Captain of the Watertown and had retired a few years later. He had died four years later in a car accident.

Bud and Harriet moved to California with their four children when Bud had been chosen to command the JAG in San Diego. Harriet and the kids came back in Washington after Bud died in the bombing of the base.

Tiner had become a lawyer and had served under Harm until he retired. Gunny had been killed 20 years ago during a mission in Afghanistan.

Mac had tears in her eyes at the memories of her lost friends. But most of all, she missed Harm so much. But she knew the end was near. She was so tired. And she wanted only one thing: see Harm again.

She went into the kitchen and observed her family who had decided to do a big picnic under the stars in the backyard. She and Harm made it. They had a big and beautiful family. She could go and meet her husband again.

"Grams?"

She turned around when she heard Stacy's voice, her oldest granddaughter.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes honey."  
"You were thinking about Gramps, weren't you?"

Mac didn't answer but smiled. She caressed Stacy's cheek and said:

"I'm proud of all of you Darling. Harm is proud of you also, I'm sure. He is watching over you. And soon I'll be by his side to help him."  
"Grams…"  
"Shh!"

Mac knew Stacy understood what she meant.

"I had a long and beautiful life. It's time for me to join the man I love."

Stacy smiled and nodded.

"Give him a kiss for me, would you?"

Mac smiled, looked again at her children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren. She climbed the stairs slowly. She went in her room, closed the door and laid down on the man she and Harm had shared for more than 40 years. She took Harm's picture from her nightstand and caressed his smiling face.

"I'm coming my love. Wait for me."

She closed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw Harm smiling at her. She took his hand and found herself in his strong arms.

"I was waiting for you Ninja-girl!"  
"I love you Harm."  
"I love you too Sarah. Now, we have all eternity before us!"

THE END

=== JAG ===

Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writting it...

Let me know


End file.
